Je suis une nuiredy
by Minashi
Summary: Bonjour, je m’appelle Isabella Marie Swan et je suis "tombé en amour" avec un vampire qui m’a abandonné. Aujourd’hui, je m’apprête à mettre fin à mes jours, pour mettre fin à cette douleur.


Bonjour, me voici de retour avec un OS, triste.

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, snif.

Résumé : « Je m'appelle Bella Marie Swan et je suis « tombé en amour » avec un vampire qui m'a abandonné. Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à mettre fin à mes jours, pour mettre fin à cette douleur. »

Bonne lecture.

***

**Je suis une Nuiredy**

***

Ça fait des heures que je regarde le ciel et tu sais quoi, je ne comprends toujours pas. Je me pose des questions, pleins de questions toujours et aucunes n'ont de réponses valables à mes yeux. Je me sens idiote, oui, c'est le mot. J'ai été si naïve de croire que lui pouvait m'aimer, comme si un vampire pouvait aimer un humain. Un vampire n'aime, quand il le peut aimer que le sang des humains, c'est tout, certainement pas l'humain, la personne, non, ce sont juste des buveurs de sang. Ils ont bien du se moquer de moi. Alice doit bien rire en me voyant.

Je dois le faire, c'est la seule chose à faire, j'y ai bien réfléchi, qu'il m'aime ou non, le résultat sera le même, ma décision est prise alors Alice le verra. Je vais sauter. Je vais sauter et je vais mourir. Je trouve que c'est une bonne punition, les autres, ma famille s'en remettra. S'il ne m'aime pas ça ne lui fera rien et s'il m'aime, alors il aura mal comme j'ai eu mal, il aura mal pour l'éternité et j'espère qu'il ne trouvera jamais le repos !

Je m'avançais doucement sur le bord de la falaise, me préparant mentalement à sauter, quand j'entendis une voix, ne peut-on pas me laisser mourir en paix ?

« Oh non ma petite Bella, cette mort là est trop belle et trop douce pour toi, trop courageuse, j'ai d'autres projet en tête pour toi », me dit Victoria.

« Victoria, comment vas-tu ? », lui répondis-je, « Je désespérais de te voir, tu m'as beaucoup manqué mais désolé, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir » dis-je en reculant, je me sentais maintenant tombé dans le vide. C'est si bon, cette sensation de liberté qui m'envahit, le vent dans mes cheveux, plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien que le bleu du ciel et le blanc immaculé des nuages.

Mon corps rentra enfin en contact avec l'eau et la violence du choc me fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, mon corps était très douloureux. La première chose que je vis fus Edward, il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Il caressa doucement ma joue de ses doigts glacés.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Je me sens un peu faible et nauséeuse. Que s'est-il passé ?

Alice t'a vu sauter alors nous avons fait le plus vite possible ! », il semblait vraiment être bouleversé, du fait que j'ai pu songer à me suicider.

« Nous ?

Toute la famille.

Même Rosalie ?

Même Rosalie », me répondit-il, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, maintenant je peux mourir en paix, me dis-je. C'est alors que la porte se fit fracasser et qu'Alice se rua à l'intérieur de la chambre, celle d'Edward.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça », me dit-elle, « tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça, je ne veux pas, je refuse, on t'en empêchera.

Vous ne pourrez pas me séquestrer éternellement Alice.

Alice, sors s'il te plaît », lui dit son frère. Peut être va-il essayer de me raisonner. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne peuvent pas.

« Mais… », tenta Alice.

« Sors ! », répéta durement Edward, d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique, il attendit qu'elle fut sorti pour me parler, « pourquoi as-tu voulu te suicider ? », me demanda-il.

Je voulais que tu reviennes, je voulais te voir et je me suis dit qu'Alice le verrai. Je voulais savoir si tout ce que tu m'as dit était vrai, je voulais savoir si tu m'aime encore.

Maintenant je suis là Bella, tu n'as aucune raison de partir, je suis là et je t'aimerai toujours.

Je t'aime aussi Edward », dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Merci », il m'embrassa sur le front et sorti.

Il dit qu'il m'aime encore, puis-je le croire. J'en ai envie, j'ai envie d'y croire, si je dois partir, j'ai envie de le faire heureuse, alors peu importe que ce soit vrai ou non, j'y croie.

Demain j'irai chez les Quilleutes, je dois voir Jacob. Je devais l'appeler, il doit s'inquiéter maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit et Alice me donna un téléphone. « C'est pour t'éviter de te lever », me dit-elle avant de repartir.

Je composais rapidement son numéro de téléphone.

« Allo Jacob.

Oui, Bella, ça va ? Je me suis inquiété, surtout que les sangsues sont de retour.

Oui, je sais.

Tu sais ?

Je suis chez eux, Victoria, la compagne du vampire qui me pourchassai l'année dernière avait décidé de se venger, alors ils sont revenus pour me sauver.

Te sauver, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il ne s'était pas liés avec toi, » vociféra Jacob, « quand tu dis ils…

Oui, Edward est revenu aussi.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il dit qu'il m'aime !

Et tu le crois, après avoir tant souffert ?!

Oui, je le crois.

Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis.

Rien du tout mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Est-ce que je peux passer te voir demain ?

Bien sur Bella, on fera de la moto si tu veux.

D'accord, alors à demain.

A demain et prends soin de toi », dit-il avant de raccrocher.

« Alors comme ça notre petite Bella fait de la moto », dit Emmet appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Oui pourquoi, c'est interdit !

Non, mais j'entends déjà Edward, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, tu pourrais te faire mal et blablabla…tu le connais déjà, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Soudainement, il me serra dans ses bras et dit : « tu m'as manqué Bella

Toi aussi Emmet, mon gros nounours, tu m'as manqué », répondis-je.

« Emmet, tu n'as pas fini d'embêter Bella »dit Edward.

Mais je ne l'embête pas du tout. Ah d'accord, j'ai compris tu veux rester seul avec ta petite Bella. » Emmet lui tira la langue puis sorti. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, je le devançais :

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi, Charlie doit m'attendre !

D'accord, je te ramène.

Où est ma voiture ?

Elle est en bas, on y va.

Oui, allons-y. »

Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir », me dit-il dans la voiture, « je voulais te protéger de nous.

Eh bien félicitation Edward, c'est réussi ! », répondis-je avec amertume.

« Bella, ne m'en veux pas de vouloir te protéger !

De me protéger, si tu voulais me protéger, tu n'avais qu'à partir avant, avant qu'on se parle vraiment, avant que l'on sorte ensemble, avant que je ne rencontre ta famille, avant que je t'aime, c'est de ta faute, alors ne me dit pas de ne pas t'en vouloir. », Il soupira et se reconcentra sur la route.

« Bella, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas faire ça ! », reprit-il

Faire quoi ?

Te suicider, promets-le moi, promet moi que tu resteras en vie !

Désolé, je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Mais pourquoi Bella, pourquoi vouloir mourir, je suis là, je suis revenu et je compte bien rester avec toi pour toujours, je suis prêt à te transformer, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, je ne le peux pas !

Ça ne change rien », répondis-je avant de descendre de voiture, avant j'aurais dit oui sans hésitation mais aujourd'hui, je connais ma nature et rien ne changera le résultat. Je suis si sereine quant à l'avenir aujourd'hui.

« Attends Bella », dit-il en descendant à son tour, « je viens te voir tout à l'heure.

Non Edward, stp, laisse moi m'y faire, laisse-moi me faire à ton retour, j'ai besoin de temps.

D'accord, alors bonne nuit », dit-il puis il m'embrassa sur le front et parti.

Je me retournais et parti en direction de la maison quand je remarquai mon père m'attendant sur le porche.

« Qui était-ce ? » me demanda-il quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse » lui répondis-je avant de rentrer dans la maison, lui me suivit.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec lui après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait !

Non, je ne pense pas » répondis-je parce-que parfois le mensonge est préférable à la vérité.

« Bien, j'ai commandé une pizza, tu en veux ?

Oui Papa ».

Nous mangeâmes devant un match de baseball puis je montais pour quelques minutes d'humanité et je m'endormis rapidement par la suite.

* * *

Je me réveillais en pleine forme le lendemain. Mon premier geste fut d'appeler Jake pour convenir d'une heure de rendez-vous. Finalement, nous avons rendez-vous sur la plage à 9h.

« Oh ! C'est si bon de sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau », ça me manquera.

« Phoenix te manquerai-il ?

Non, mais le soleil est si rare ici. »

Je viens à laPush, surtout pour voir Jacob mais être ici a un autre avantage non négligeable, à la Push, Alice ne peut pas me voir, alors je peux penser à ce qui se passera demain en toute tranquilité. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'avant-dernier jour de ma vie.

« A quoi tu penses, encore à lui », avoue, rajouta-il avec amertume.

« Ne soit pas jaloux Jacob, tu sais que je t'aime. En fait, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est important. » C'est alors que je lui racontai toute l'histoire. Il avait l'air juste anéanti.

« Alors, il n'y-a aucun moyen d'échapper à ça ?

Non Jacob, je suis désolé.

Alors, tu reste avec moi aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à 13h, après

Tu vas les voir.

Oui ». Et pour la première fois depuis le début, il ne protesta pas lorque je le lui annonçais.

* * *

Avant que j'aie pu frapper à la porte Alice l'avait déjà ouverte et me serrait dans ses bras.

Alice…Alice, tu m'étouffes !

Désolé, mais c'est que je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Il faut absolument qu'on aille faire les magasins.

On y va cette après midi si tu veux avec Esmée et Rosalie, enfin si tu veux », dis-je en interrogeant Rosalie du regard, « si vous voulez.

Ce sera avec joie Bella », répondirent-elles.

Ce fut une après-midi, riche en anecdotes et en rires. Maintenant que nous rentrons à la maison, Alice fait son possible pour avoir l'air heureuse. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle pourra tromper Jasper mais je serais la seule à savoir pourquoi elle est dans cet état, elle ne me trahira pas, de ça, je suis sur.

Nous avons passé une bonne fin d'après-midi, au goût d'adieu pour moi où Alice a fait de son mieux. C'est Edward qui m'a ramené vers 20h. Heureusement Charlie n'était pas encore arrivé alors j'ai préparé le repas, il est arrivé juste quand je mettais la table, nous avons mangé puis je suis monté à ma chambre, sachant qu'il m'attendait. Il est toujours là au creux de moi.

« Bella », dit-il lorsque je refermais la porte. Je ne suis même pas sur de l'avoir entendu mais je sais qu'il l'a dit. Je veux juste profiter de ma dernière soirée.

« Edward », dis-je en m'approchant doucement, lentement. Trop lentement à son goût puisqu'il vient me rejoindre, en une fraction de seconde il est là, devant moi. Mes yeux sont ancrés dans les siens, ses beaux yeux topaze. Ma main plonge dans ses cheveux cuivrés, il m'a tant manqué et je sais que je lui ai manqué aussi plus que nous ne pourrons jamais l'imaginer, entre nous, il n'est point besoin de mots.

Il se penche vers moi et murmure « je t'aime » avant de m'embrasser doucement et tendrement. « Je t'aime aussi », je lui réponds lorsqu'il daigne enfin lâcher mes lèvres mais maintenant que tout est dit, je ne veux plus les quitter. Je le veux ce soir plus que tout au monde et il me veut aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte en cet instant présent.

Cette nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour, pour la première fois. Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois, avec passion, avec tendresse, avec amour, comme si c'était la dernière fois parce-que ça l'était.

* * *

Je lui demandai de m'emmener à la falaise, à l'aube, il refusa dans un premier temps puis fini par accepter, après tout il serait là, lui dis-je.

C'est avec ma voiture que nous étions venus alors je lui dit que cela irait plus vite sur son dos.

« Tu es sur », me demanda-il, « je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce mode de transport.

Oui, ça ira Edward, dis le tout de suite si tu ne te sens pas capable de me porter !

Ah bon tu crois », me répondit-il et avant que je n'aie le temps de dire ouf nous avions déjà parcouru 20 mètres. Je fermais les yeux et pris mes aises en attendant que l'on arrive.

Je rouvris les yeux quand j'entendis Edward s'étonner de la présence de sa famille. Il lut dans leur esprit et se tourna immédiatement vers moi, l'air dépassé et résigné. Il avait du voir le souvenir d'Alice.

_Flash back_

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Pourquoi je ne vois plus ton avenir ?

Alice, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, je suis une nuiredy et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce terme », dis-je en voyant son visage se décomposer.

« Oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire, si tu me le dit, c'est que c'est déjà arrivé.

Oui avec Edward, avec vous tous, avec Jake et maintenant que j'ai connu le bonheur, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Mais Bella, il y-a certainement quelque chose à faire.

Non Alice, les nuiredy ne vivent que pour connaître le bonheur, c'est leur raison de vivre. J'ai été heureuse, j'ai connu le bonheur. »

_Fin du flash back_

« Non, Bella, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas possible », dit-il en tombant à genoux.

« Promet moi que tu vivras Edward », lui demandai-je, j'avais besoin de l'entendre me le dire afin que je puisse partir en paix.

« Non, Bella, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Si Edward tu le peux, je le sais. Promet-le moi », dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je…je…je te le promets. », C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, je l'embrassai tendrement puis commença à reculer vers la falaise, miraculeusement je ne trébuchai pas, quelle ironie !

« Je vous aime tous », dis-je en prenant le temps de regarder chacun d'entre eux, surtout Edward puis je me laissai tomber en arrière.

« BELLA NONNNNNNNNNNNN », entendis-je avant de sombrer.

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Non ma Bella ne pouvait pas mourir, je devais la rattraper mais malgré ma vitesse, j'arrivai trop tard.

« BELLA NONNNNNNNNNNNN », criai-je, juste avant de la voir disparaître dans le brouillard du ravin.

« Je t'aimerai toujours », murmurai-je, alors qu'une unique larme coula sur ma joue.

**Fin**

Alors?


End file.
